the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: The Deluge
| season = 45 | numberofpeople =18 | apocalypse = Flood | previousseason = Endless Night | nextseason = Outlast|outsidegroup = |outsidegroupname = Hospital Group|three = |threename = House Party Group}} is the fourty-fourth season of After the Dark. Host Downtown Group NPCs Hospital Group NPCs House Party Group NPCs Other NPCs The Observatory The Hotel The Sailboat Vote The survivors picked 3 locations out of the 8 provided, the three most times picked became the starting locations, with the assigned traits also being modelled around these locations. Timeline Day 1 * The Downtown Group, ''are at Jackie and Diego's apartment throwing a dinner party. They hear an emergency news broadcast that advices that they should stay indoors due to heavy rain. * After talking for a bit, dinner is ready and the group goes to eat. As Gus eats, he asks if the food had any nuts on it, turns out there were. Gus starts having an allergic reaction. * Ed runs to the street and rushes to Gus' apartment to retrieve Gus' allergy medication. He fetches it, gives it to Gus and tells the others about the torrents of water going down the street. Everybody decides to stay at Jackie and Diego's house for the night. * The ''Hospital Group are gathered at the reception room, about to leave. Linnet however arrives and announces that the news advice people not to go outdoors. The hospital staff invites everybody to stay the night at the Hospital. * The group see an elderly man down the hallway and meet Horace. Nurse John soon enough arrives with the intention of taking Horace back to his room. * Linda, Linnet and John take everybody to their rooms for the night and also go to sleep. Linnet decides to stay on watch for the night. * The House Party Group is at Chapman's house after leaving prom to set up the house for a party. They endure Chapman in a foul mood, as he complains due to everybody being late. * The group decides to get the party started regardless of the lack of people showing up. Anita shows interest on Trendy once she points out the fact that she is a drug dealer. Chapman meanwhile, dances with Dani. * Trendy gets Inma high for free, meanwhile Dani and Chapman kiss, and eventually take the action upstairs, to Chapman's bedroom. * Chapman acts suspicious, going on his phone and asking Dani for her bra. Dani hands her bra to Chapman. Trendy talks with Vinnie, meanwhile Mary talks with Inma. * Dani and Chapman return downstairs. As everybody dances, the lights go out. After getting to the fuse box, Chapman discovers that the issue is external. The group then hear Anita scream from the bathroom. Jager runs and checks on her, she is visibly intoxicated. * The group find some scented candles and set them up. Trendy and Vinnie talks about leaving, but upon seeing how bad the storm is, everybody agrees to stay the night at Chapman's due to the fact that they are drunk, and/or high. The group moves upstairs, the girls sleeping at Chapman's parents room and the boys sleeping at Chapman's room. Day 2 * The Downtown Group wakes up, Diego announces that after going downstairs to check on the clothes store, he found that the water had gotten inside the store and was at ankle level. * Jordan and Wesley want to go check on their store, whilst Jackie wants to check on Simon, their neighbour whom hadn't shown up to the diner party. Ellie is originally planned on going with Jackie, but upon getting scared by the water, she decided against it. * Jordan and Wesley get rope from Diego, they proceed to tie an end against to each other so that they don't get separated by the current when walking down the street. * Ellie goes through the available food and fills up bottles with tap water, preparing rations and supplies. * Whilst walking down the street, Jordan and Wesley get swiped out by the current, but the rope connection them gets caught on a lamppost and they are able to stand back up and walk back to the sidewalk. They witness Jackie get swiped out as she leaves Simon's pet shop, and do nothing as she gets dragged by the current into the river and drowns. * As Diego learns of the news, Kimberly laughs and reveals that there is a safer route and that by going through the fire exits and climbing through the roughs, the group could travel from building to building easily. * Some people do what Kimberly suggested and go to their stores, Diego meanwhile mourns. Upon return, Diego reveals that Wesley is a murderer and asks everybody to leave. The group decides to stay the night at Wesley and Jordan's apartment. * The Hospital Group wakes up and discovers that the water reaches their ankles. They learn that the main entrance was burst by the water and everybody is evacuated to the second storey. They also discover that the power went off overnight. * Stefani starts having breathing issues as she becomes agitated by Horace's fart. Linnet however, stops Stefani from dying by giving her an inhaler. John brings in an oxygen tank to help Stefani breath. * Linda and Saul talk in private in Saul's office, they discuss the possibility of turning on the patients to ensure the survival of the staff. They however change topic to discussing of ways to go to the supermarket to stock on food, Dakota overhears this as he eavesdrops. * Linda decides to go on an expedition to the supermarket by driving an ambulance, Dakota goes with her. Stefani meanwhile, sneaks out of her room and climbs on top of the ambulance without telling anybody. * Upon opening the garage door, Linda gets dragged out by the current. Dakota however, drives out with the ambulance and helps Linda climb in as she clings to a lamppost. The two drive off towards the supermarket. * Meanwhile, Stefani is on the ambulance's rooftop. As Dakota and Linda speed towards the supermarket, Stefani slips and falls into the water, Dakota and Linda keep driving as Stefani is dragged into the river by the current. Trying to grab onto the bridge as she passes underneath, Stefani hits her head and is knocked unconscious. Being unconscious in the water, Stefani drowns. * Dakota and Linda make it to the supermarket, where they meet Ronald, Roxanne, Jim and Christine. The four agree to give the hospital the food in the supermarket in exchange of being able to leave with them. Dakota and Linda agree, and the ambulance is loaded with as much food as possible. They return to the hospital with the four new members. * Cali decides to stay up for the night meanwhile the rest go to sleep. * The House Party Group wakes up and discovers that the ground level has begun to flood. Dani moves all the snacks upstairs, * Anita and The Countess bicker after The Countess proposes making a boat. Chapman is also against the idea of making a raft, not wanting to ruin his parent's furniture. The Countess proceeds to tell the group about her expertise on making rafts, having watched Titanic. * The group holds a vote on wether to leave or stay, the consensus is to leave. The group gather supplies, Inma breaking the legs of the kitchen table, Trendy going to get some tools but leaving them behind after cutting her finger with a cutter she didn't see. Dani goes to the garage and picks the tools and cutter that Trendy left behind. * Anita and The Countess bicker some more after Chapman becomes upset over his furniture. Inma, Dani and Trendy gather everybody in order to tip over the car that belongs to Chapman's parents. They tip it over and take two of its tires. * After gathering all the supplies, the group grows tired and decide to go to sleep. Day 3 * The Downtown Group decide it should be better to move elsewhere due to the rising water level. They decide that the observatory would be the best place since its built on top of a large hill that overlooks the entire town. * The group scavenges their apartments to supplies, meanwhile Ed goes to his apartment and using a woodworking station that he used to craft furniture replicas he created a large, stable raft. * Ellie finds a journal on Simon's vacant apartment. She reads it and discovers that Simon had been preparing for the event and planned to recreate his own version of Noah's Ark with a sailboat he owned and the animals from his pet store. Ellie checks the downstairs pet shop and sees that there are no animals left, but sees a strange lizard gnawing on a hamster. * Wesley goes to check on Diego as the others prepare to leave. Diego expresses a barrage of emotions: from hate to lust before explaining Wesley about his corrupt past. * Whilst everybody else work, Kimberly and LeShandria decide they want a pet animal, they go to the pet store and upon spotting something swimming, LeShandria dives in and captures the lizard. * Jordan and Ellie spot somebody swimming towards them, they recognise her as a nurse and help her climb inside, they learn that she is Linda from the Hospital Group. * With their new member, the group decides to leave in their new raft, they meet up with the remainder of the Hospital Group at the hospital, getting everybody joining the group with the exception of Dakota, Saul and Linda, who decides to remain at the hospital after ensuring the safety of her group. Horace, however, slips and falls into the water as he climbs down to the raft, with nobody trying to aid him, he drowns. * LeShandria disapproves of the groups merging, and decides to threaten them with her pet lizard, poising it like a gun and squashing its stomach. The lizard doesn't like this and proceeds to jump at LeShandria's face and bite her nose off, eating it and proceeding to swim away. * The merged group heads to the observatory, but a large wave knocks Jim, Kimberly and Cali into the water. Ellie freezes due to the wave crashing over the raft, triggering her into a panic, meanwhile Christine harasses Wesley into saving her son. The group works together to save everybody from drowning before arriving to the observatory. * LeShandria, angered by the loss of her nose, determines that Cali has the best replacement nose and proceeds to try rip it off from her face with her bare hands, she however fails. Deciding to try a different approach, LeShandria lunges herself at Cali, trying to bite the nose off, but Linnet and Wesley try to force her off. * Inside the observatory, the group meets Bartholomew, whom acts suspicious and demands supplies in exchange of the group being allowed to stay. Upon some negotiations, he allows the group to stay with him if they help him with his research. * LeShandria decides to leave the observatory to embark into an adventure with a single goal: find the lizard and get her revenge. Cali watches LeShandria in admiration as she steals the group's raft and leaves. Trivia * The Deluge started and concluded while Endless Night was still going on. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark